Speed Dating
by CuteDogs
Summary: The yamis played a dare game with Jounouchi and now he was dared to go to a speed dating thingie and he must wear a blindel. Will he survive it? WARNING BOYXBOY DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ! puzzleshipping, bronzshipping, tendershipping Jounouchi/Seto?


Cd: Wow a new story and it's a one shot too.

CdYami: C'mon we want long stories and not one shot's

Cd: Wow you were grumpy today (smirk)

CdYami: Not grumpy (leaves)

Cd: Yeah right and on with the story... I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the characters this is just a fanfic.

_Italics _= Jou's thoughts

Speed dating

Jounouchi was walking down the road with his friends beside him. Jounouchi wasn't happy.

"I don't know how they forced me to go out speed dateing" Jounouchi spoke to himself

"We didn't force you Jou.." Yugi said and continued "you accepted an dare game with Yami, Marik and Bakura remember"

"Then why didn't you warn me about this?!" Jou said to his friend

"How could I know they would think of something like that?!" Yugi said back

"Don't be mean to my aibou Jou or you will go somewhere else worse than speeddaiting" Yami put an arm around his aibou

"Calm down Yami and Jou this might be a good time for you. Meeting new people and who know maybe you will find someone you like" Ryou winked

The gang was about to enter the building when Bakura got an idea.

"I got an bloody good idea what about putting a scarf around Jounouchi's eyes so he can't see who he talkes who"

"What?!" Jou squeaked

"Good idea Bakura" Marik snickerd

"Anyone who got an scarf?" Bakura asked

"I have one" Ryou said and handed his scarf to Yami.

"What good friends I have" Jou spoke out as Yami tied the scarf around his eyes.

Malik and Yugi was leading Jounouchi to the speeddaiting room and sat him down on a empty chair.

"Hey Ryou" Malik said "I think that guy over there is flirting with you" Malik pointed at a redhaird colourd guy.

Ryou turned around at stared at the guy. He was indeed flirting with Ryou and Bakura noticed this and walked towards the guy.

"Bakura where are you going?" Ryou asked

"I'm going to have a talk with that guy" Bakura stomped forward

"Oh no" Ryou said to himself and ran to Bakura and took a grip around his arm and tried to stop him.

"You are not going to send him to the shadow realms" Ryou spoke out to his yami

"I'm not going to send him to the shadow realms" Bakura spoke out slowly

"I'M GOING TO DESTROY HIM" Bakura yelled

"You . are . not . going . to .do . that . either"

Bakura then stopped and death glared at the guy

"HEY YOU" Bakura said to him

The raidhaird boy looked at Bakura and pointed at himself

"YEAH YOU I WANT TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU" Bakura yelled at him

At that point the guy got scared and ran away.

"YOU BETTER RUN AND WHEN I GET YOU, YOU . ARE . DEAD" Bakura was waving his fist in the air.

"Bakura calm down" Ryou said while holding his yami

Bakura looked at his hikari and calmed down and they walked to the others.

Marik was smiling at Bakura "I'm so proud of you Baku. That's the way you either send them to the shadow realms or you just.. OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR MALIK!" Malik had just hit Marik in the head.

"Don't give him ideas Marik" Malik stared at Marik

"So Jou are you exited about this speeddaiting thingie" Yugi asked his friend

"Depends on what you mean about excited" Jounouchi crossed his arms over his chest.

"Everyone take places. Speeddateing is starting in about a minute" A voice from the speaker was heard.

"Have fun" Yami said and they left Jou alone blinded by the scarf.

"Great. Just great" Jou spoke to himself

"You will get 3 minutes with each person before the times up and then you in the inner ring will move one step to the left and the time will start NOW" the man in the speaker said

Jounouchi's POV

15 minutes later after many questions later I was already sicken tired of speed dateing. _There is no way that I'm going to this again as long as I live._

"Change partner" the man said

_When is this torture going to stop? _Jounouchi heard a person sitting down in front of him._Oh great another person to talk to._Jounouchi reached out his hand

"Hi my name is Katsuya Jounouchi"

The person in front of him shook his hand. _Why didn't she/he say it's name?_

"So" I said and clicked with my tongue "What brings you here to this hellhole?" _I heard the person in front of me laugh a little._

"Not the same reason as everybody else" _I heard from the voice that it was an guy in front of me. I better make this fun or I'll die from boredom._

"So what brings you here?" I asked him again

"A deal. What brings you here if I may ask" the person in front of me said back

"Played a dare game with my supposed to be friends" I mutterd and cursed in my head (you don't want to know what he said in his mind)

"Ah I see" the guy said

"So what was the deal about?" I asked. _Why_ _isn't he answering my question? Is it that hard? _there was a moment of silence between them

"Let's just say that I needed something and I made an deal with my little brother" _He has a little brother?_

"You have an little brother and I have an little sister. Looks like we both have something in comon" I said

"Yeah but I don't think that your little sister is raised by the devil himself"

"Don't say that last year she tricked me really good" I sighed and rubbed my temples

"Have you gone to speeddating before?" _What did he just say?! _

"No I haven't" I said back

"So you never have been in a relationship before"

_What is that kind of question? Doesn't he know he's invading my private life?_

"What's that a dog stole your tongue?"

"To 'your' information I have 'been' in 'a' relationship" I spat out. _I swear that I heard that guy laugh a little._ _If I only could see who that guy is then I would give him my peace of mind!_

"And may I ask who that person is" _Now he really is going on my last nerve. He's almost as annoying as.. as.._

"None of your business" I spat out

"Fine be grumpy" _How long is going to take? Haven't it gone 3 minutes by now?_

"I . am . not . grumpy"

"One minute left"

_Thank god. Soon it will be over. Hey I got a plan to get revenge. _I smirked

"So..." I leaned back at the chair "..are you in love with a special person right now?" _I swear I heard him almost falling down from the chair when I asked it._

"Ehm.. I.." My smirk on my face got even bigger

"So there is one" I leaned forward to this person in front of me.

"No there isn't" _so he is playing hard to catch eh.._

"Yeah right. I might be blind but I'm not deaf you know. So tell me who it is"

"Times up. Change partner"

_No not now. Now I'm never going to know who it is.._

I hear him standing up and was ready to leave. But instead he walked next to me. I could feel his breath in my ear and on my neck.

"It's you my silly puppy"

At that point i stiffed. _Don't tell me that THAT person is really Seto Kaiba?!_

"Kaiba" I stammed

"Who else" and I heard him leaved me here sitting alone. I began thinking deeply what Seto said. _Wait did I just say Seto?! Damn I said it again.. I must admit it.. You are my special person too Seto._

When the speeddaiting was over my friends walked over to me. I felt that someone took the scarf of me and I could see again.

"Was it so bad" I turned my head towards Malik

"Not that bad I guess" I spoke out slowly

"Did you find someone?" I heard Yami speaking next to me

"Kind of"

"That isn't an answer" Yugi said

"Well that person didn't say it's name and I was wearing a blinder so I couldn't see the person" I was telling the truth there..

"It's getting late and I'm getting tired" Ryou yawned

"So am I" Bakura put his arm around Ryou's shoulder and got some kind of sparkle in them.

"Come Marik" Malik grabbed Marik's hand and draged him away with him.

And soon the building was empty and I was on my way home. I saw a black limo pass by and then it stopped a few meters away from me and a tall man stepped out from it.

"K-Kaiba?!" I finally spoke out

"Hi mutt"

"What do you want?" Seto stepped closer to me and was now standning in front of me.

"Well I saw you walk down the street"

"Aaaand" I said

"And I was wondering if you would like to go with me at the school dance next friday?"

_What did he just say. Did he say the words I actually heard right now?_"Did you just say that you wanted to the school dance with me?!"

Seto rolled his eyes "Yes so. Do you?"

I was silent for a sec and then answered "I'd be glad to go with you to the dance"

"Good be ready at six" and when Seto said that he left me standing there alone.

_I must thank my friends one day for setting me up with this speeddaiting_.

•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○•○

End!

Remember R & R


End file.
